Final Fantay Fairy Tails
by Tino Angelstar
Summary: Our beloved Aerith and Sephy take some great all time fairy tails and give them a rather final fantasy twist to them. However while Aerith makes hers rather nice and happy sephs are a little more demonic.


T.A: Ok this is my first ever final fantasy fanfic so I brought a friend to help me out im sure everyone knows the great and wonderful Aerith. Anyway I will let her take it from here.

Aerith: Hi all welcome to the final fantasy fairy tail stories day. Im your storyteller so expect happy fun stories.

**Out of now is the evil black coated man with a big sword AKA mommy's boy Sephy appears**

Sephy: Not so fast you you pink goodie shoes cookie-making girl I will tell these stories since I am an all mighty god. Muhhahahahah **coughs** Hahhahaha.

Aerith: But I don't wants you too I know we will do a story each and see which is better okays. Since I was here first I go first. This one will be umm little pink ridding Aerith. Also you can do the disclaimer so you don't feel left out **Happy innocent cute smile**

Sephy: Fine, Tino does not own me NO ONE OWNS ME GOT IT! Or the the pink goodie two shoes he owns nothing of Square Enix but games. Lots of games Infact he owns to many games…Anyways on with miss perfects story. **Gets a sleeping bag and falls asleep**

Once apon a time as most stories's beginning. There lived the most sweetest and pure hearted and nicest and wonderful of girls. This girl was called Aerith. She lived in the great big city of Midgar. Where ever she went this girl would ware a pink little ridding cloke so everyone one in the slums called her little pink ridding Aeriths

One morning Aerith was out in the garden picking flowers haply humming to her, as she would always do. However a sudden though stuck the young lady. "I think I shall visit grandmother today she has been unwell ever since that bad case of Mako poisoning. " Nodding to herself on her plan she went in to her home "Mother I am going to visit Grandmother In sector 2 is that ok?" She says happily to her.

Her mother however looked a little worried the only way to get to sector two safely now was to pass though sector 7 where bad people often went. However her mother agreed If Aerith would take the pet fire lion Nanaki with them. Aerith was only too happy to agree, as she loved Nanaki so very much.

"Nanaki we going to see grandma" Says the young lady in a happy voice. From one of the other room comes Nanaki tilting his head and then blinks. "Oh ok but no petting my nose" He says in an irate voice. Now standing beside Aeierth as her mother gives her a food basket. "Now give this to your grand mother sweetie She no longer has time to cook much with her illness." Aerith Nods haply and heads out of sector 5 and makes her way to sector seven gate humming happily.

However Aerith was a rather curios girl and liked to look around her rather than just head state to where she was going. So she would make a small stop in the park of sector 5 and play on the swings for a while. Nanaki had been talked in to pushing her back and forth, which was rather difficulty for the poor fire lion. However unknown to Aeirth of Nanaki there was a dark stranger following them. His name was Sephy as everyone called him. He was a rather poor and mean man. He would steal from a baby if he got the chance…. Which was ofton. He had learnt of Aeriths taking the basket full of lovely food to her grand mothers and he wanted it. So while he watched the basket a plan came to mind. He would take the scarier root to sector and get to grandmother before little pink ridding Aerith could.

So now with Nanaki at her side Aeith goes to Sector 7 where there was lots of fighting and mean people. When she gets there Aerith sees a man her age looking rather beating up and hurt. Rushing over to him she finds him bleeding. "Nanaki go and find help while I treat this poor man" She says as Rids a lower part of her dress and begins to bandage the mans wounds. Nanaki rushers off grumbling

After a little while he returns with another man with pale white skin and dark hair. "What seems to the trouble?" He says looking down then around. Aerith looks surprised that this man did not notice the hurt man. "This man is injured and need care for do you know of a place he may rest" The man rolls his eyes "Oh that's Cloud the local drunk he often gets himself in to fights just leave him His girl friend Tifa should be by soon to take him home. Im Vincent I am the local law here I doubt your from around these parts little lady so if I was you I would leave while its still light."

With that the man left her. Nanaki would nudge Aerith to go on but Aerith was a big-hearted girl. "Sorry Nanaki lets just wait for this Tifa girl to show up at least," She says with puppy dog eyes to her pet that would lay down batting his tail off the floor a little. So Aerith waited…. and waited…and waited a little more. In the end when no one came it was finally dark. Knowing she would not be able to leave town now Aeirth helps the man called cloud up and puts him on top of Nanaki. "Ok we best find an Inn some were." She says looking around till they get one. She signs her cloud and Nanaki in to a room. Nanaki goes to sleep by the fire and Aeirth helps cloud on to a bed. While she lies on the one beside him till she herself to falls asleep.

Mean while in sector 2, Grandmother hears a knock at the door thinking its her grand daughter she smiles "Come in dear the doors open" In works sephy and before grandmother has time to react he ties her up gags her and hides her in a closet. He then puts on her bedtime clothes and jumps in her bed waiting for Aerith.

The next morning Aerith wakes up to hear two people arguing. Looking at them it was the man cloud and a rather annoying looking woman " That's it Cloud im sick of your everything sure it was cute at first but now I just cant take it no more you're a bum and that's all you ever will be your good for nothing" Then the lady stormed out slamming the door behind her. Aeirth pretended to wake up just then Cloud saw her. "Oh im sorry about I did not mean to wake you. That was ummm my now ex girlfriend Tifa. Im Cloud by the way and it was nice of you to help me as you did." Aerith blinked "How do you know I helped you" Tilting her head "Your ummm pet told me " He says looking to Nanaki who was faking sleep. "Oh well your welcome " She gets out of the bed now yawning and still in her clothes she must have been more tiered than she though she was.

For a moment she stands there and smiles looking at the sword on the mans back "Oh you're a fighter?" She says coming up with a plan. Cloud nods "Most In this town don't know but I am an EX-Soldier " He says looking very proud of himself. Aerith eyes grow wide Soldiers were the best of the best. "Then maybe you could help me, I am going to sector 2 but im not sure of the way would you possible be a guide to me and Nanaki here" Nanaki at that looked up with wide eyes "WHAT" He says not so sure this was a good idea. But Cloud thinks for moment then nods his head "Sure thing I go to sector 2 a lot nothing left for me around here if we hurry we can get there before lunch time" He says and Aerith happily follows her new guide along with Nanaki who was a little upset about there new travailing buddy.

Along the way Cloud and Aerith talked a lot and it seemed that they had much in common. It also turned out the main reason Cloud got drunk so much was because of Tifa who did not seem right for him at all. He seemed to be a much different person when she was not around so far as Aerith could tell at least. Finally the small group reached sector 2.

Apon coming up to her grand mothers house Aerith turned to the two. "Ok now Grandmother does not like strangers so would you both please wait here?" She says with a polite smile. They both nod and Aerith take the basket off of Nanakis back. She walks inside and smiles "Hello grand mother its nice to see you again. However her grand mother looked strange "Oh my grandmother what long hair you have" Granny AKA Sephy smiled " Oh dear it's the new shampoo im using" Aerith blinked "Oh grandmother what a deep voice you have" Sephy coughed "Oh it's a cold I have sweetie." However Aerith backed off a little seeing a big long sword at the side of the bed" oooh grand mother what A long sword you have" Sephy smirked "All the better to cut you up my dear" Seph then jumps out of the bed and attacks Aerith who screams "HELP there's a cross dressing mad man trying to kill me" At that Cloud runs in and with her great sword beats up the evil cross dressing Seph and saves the day.

After that Granny is saved and Aerith and Cloud get married and live happy ever after. Nanaki ends up marrying Tifa and lives happy ever after. Sephy end up in a mental ward with issues about his mother and umm woman's clothing and does not live happy ever after.

The end

Aerith: I think I did that one well Heh I got Cloud just perfect.

Sephy: HELLO YOU TURNED ME IN TO A CROSS DRESSING HOBO….Oh its my story next and just wait to you see what im going to do to you and cloud MUHAHAHAHHAHA.

T.A: Ok maby he was not a good choice to help me. Anyway that's all for my first ever story please tell me what you all think anything you have to say will be helpful bye all. I hope to get the second final fantasy fairy tail up as soon as I get some reviews.


End file.
